Zatanna: Princess of the Wind
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: AU: Princess Zatanna is the 19-year-old heir to the throne of Stregoneria and about to become the Queen. She's arranged to marry King Klarion, a tyrant after her power: the L'energia Eolica. She soon falls in love with Lord Wayne's adoptive son, Dick Grayson, and the 2 must protect Stregonaria from Klarion. Pairings: Chalant. Featuring Princess!Zatanna.
1. Prologue: First Meeting

**Stregoneria is Italian for sorcery, it's pronounced: streg-oon-air-ee-a.**

**L'energia Eolica is Italian for Wind Energy/Power, it's pronounced len-er-gee-a eh-oh-li-ca.**

**Circ is Romanian for Circus, it's pronounced ch-ee-r-c**

**Also, Zatanna says a foreign person sounds funny but that's because she's a little girl who doesn't understand that sounds hurtful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. A girl can dream though... :]**

* * *

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Prologue: 

First Meeting

The 9-year-old Princess Zatanna of Stregoneria walked through the gardens of her palace. She tugged the multiple layers of her dress along. She didn't mind dresses but the fancy kind could be tedious to wear. Princess Zatanna lifted up her skirt and sat down on the grass around the fountain. She looked into the water and saw the reflection of a boy walking on top of the palace wall. She looked up at him and he backflipped onto his hands.

_"Nu am trait cu adevarat niciodata_

_Pina in ziua in care am fost binecuvintat sa te cunosc._

_Cind noaptea tirziu te tin in brate,_

_Stiu care e scopul meu pe pamint._

_Ma deconectez de la lume si te ascult suspinind,_

_Si voi cinta al meu cintec de leagan ingeresc," _he sang with a foreign accent.

Princess Zatanna got up and walked over to the wall.

"Who are you?!" she called up to him.

The boy stopped and sat down on the wall. He had scruffy raven-black hair, tanned skin, a narrow build and blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. He didn't dress like he was from Stregoneria either, he wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt with a small slit cut on the side of the sleeves and on either side of the torso and dark brown trousers that were tied around his ankles with braided leather. His feet were bare and he had a thin brown strip of fabric tied around his head like a bandanna.

"My nam' iz Dick Grayson," he said with an accent and with trouble that revealed he didn't natively speak Stregonerian "I am Lord Wayne's new ward,"

"I'm Princess Zatanna of Stregoneria," said the Princess, courtesying "How did you get up there?"

"Like dis," Dick said and he jumped off the wall and into a tree.

There was a rustling and he dropped from within the leaves with a few stuck in his hair. He smirked with childish joy on his face and bowed to her with his fingers hooked together in an odd fashion.

"It iz a honour to met you," Dick said, straightening up.

"You sound funny. Where are you from?" Princess Zatanna asked.

"I'm from... uh... where am I from?" he wondered, scratching his head "Oh, yeah! I'm from Circ!"

"Where's that?" the young Princess asked, having not heard of Circ before.

"It'z... it'z..." Dick climbed up a tree, clung to a tree branch like a monkey and pointed over the wall "Dat way! Everyone's fun and upbeat and friendly there! The Energy of the Land flows through everywhere!" he dropped down from the tree to stand in front of Princess Zatanna again "I don' feel theh Energy of the Land here,"

"That's because, in Stregoneria, it's held by a member of the royal family," said Princess Zatanna "It's called the L'energia Eolica and its current Keeper is my mother, Queen Sindella of Stregoneria... What was that song you were singing?"

"'Tis called Angel's Lullaby. My mama sung it to meh at night," Dick said.

"What is it in Stregonerian?" the Princess asked.

_"I was never alive_

_'Til the day I was blessed with you_

_When I hold you late at night_

_I know what I was put here to do_

_I turn off the world and listen to you sigh_

_And I will sing my angel's lullaby," _he translated for her.

"Can you teach me it?" Princess Zatanna asked "It's pretty,"

He spent the next half-hour teaching her the rest of the song. Afterwards, they played tag but the Princess's dress slowed her down. Dick taught her how to tumble and tried to teach her to walk on her hands. All in all, Dick and Princess Zatanna had fun together but Dick had to leave when Lord Wayne called for him.

And Princess Zatanna didn't see him again for 10 years...


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Again

**Übel is German for evil, it's pronounced oo-h-b-ul. I just wrote evil in Google Translate and randomly clicked different languages until I found a good word.**

* * *

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Chapter 1:

Meeting Again

Zatanna hated going to palace balls. She'd rather be out gliding on the nighttime wind. She stood to the left as she waited for her introduction.

"Presenting," that was her cue "Princess Zatanna Zatara of Stregonaria, Dutchess of the Barren Sands, Empress of the Light, Keeper of the L'energia Eolica and future Queen of Stregonaria,"

Zatanna lifted the front of the top skirt of her dress and walked out of the doorway to her throne. People gasped at her beauty. Her dress was yellow with multiple white underskirts, a white shawl around her shoulders and white gloves going up to her armpits. Her hair was pinned up behind her head and her tiara balanced on top of her head with a silver bracelet around her wrist.

"And, now, presenting King Giovanni Zatara of Stregonaria, Leader of the Gem Tribes and Ruler of the Barren Sands,"

King Giovanni came out and respectfully nodded to his daughter who nodded back. He turned to the crowd of people and raised his hand for silence.

"My subjects, as you know, my daughter, Princess Zatanna, is to be crowned Queen and take my place as your leader. To help her carry that burden, I have decided to give her in marriage to a strong leader," announced King Giovanni but no one noticed Zatanna's look of sadness "I give to you, your future King and my future son-in-law, King Klarion of the Übel Empire!"

The doors to the ballroom swung open and the guests turned to look. A man with hair like horns and red eyes wearing a black cloak over a suit walked in followed by some brute-looking guards and a monstrous orange-and-brown tiger. People instantly feared him as he walked through the crowd, up the steps and to the King and Princess.

* * *

Dick hadn't wanted to go to the ball but it was a chance to see the beautiful princess. He knew just by the way she walked in that she didn't want to be there and, at the announcement of her engagement, he could tell she was in distress over it. Then King Klarion entered. Dick saw the way she pushed her lips together when he neared her and the fake smile she put on when she stood to greet him and he kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't believe King Giovanni would marry his only child off to someone like King Klarion. He had actually been to Übel and they were falling apart from Klarion sucking the Energy of the Land dry!

Dick leaned against a pillar with a drink in his hand as he waited for the night to be over. Without looking, he knew someone stood beside him. The person reached out to tap his shoulder but he grabbed their wrist with lightning speed. Dick smirked and turned to see who the person was. He had to admit, it was a surprise to see it was Princess Zatanna.

Zatanna pulled her wrist away and rubbed it as she smiled. He seemed familiar to her.

"You've got good reflexes," she said "I'm Princess Zatanna," and she held out her hand.

"I'm Dick, Dick Grayson," he said, shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry if this sounds strange but have we met before?" Zatanna asked "You look familiar,"

Dick chuckled to himself.

"10 years ago, when I first came to Stregonaria, I went exploring and I walked around the palace wall," he said "You saw me and we played all afternoon,"

"Oh, yeah!" Zatanna said, putting her hand on his arm with her other hand over her heart "You're Lord Wayne's ward. You taught me that beautiful song..."

"That's me," Dick said "So, how has the past 10 years been since we last saw each other?"

Zatanna giggled.

"Oh, nothing, I just learned how to rule a country only for my _dad _ to try and marry me off to a guy I don't even know," she complained, folding her arms before looking sheepish from what she said "I am... so sorry for saying that,"

"Don't be," Dick chuckled "I can read people really well. You hate the idea of marrying that guy,"

Zatanna smiled at him with relief. Everyone had assumed she was overjoyed by the arranged marriage. He was the first person to see the truth. She looked down with a sigh.

"I-I hate these kind of events," Zatanna admitted "Palace balls always upset me,"

"You know what? If you want to get outta here, meet me at the city gates in 10 minutes and change into something you don't mind messing up," Dick said and he walked away.

Zatanna watched him leave and thought about going to meet him. She was an engaged woman, it would be scandalous if she was found alone with another man. Zatanna rubbed her temples and decided to do what _she_ wanted for a change...

* * *

Dick stood next to his horse, Ace, by the city gates after changing out of his suit and into a white t-shirt, light blue unbuttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans. There was some tapping of running footsteps and Zatanna came running over to him. She had changed into a black miniskirt, grey leggings, black knee-high boots and a long-sleeved t-shirt with a scarf wrapped around her neck and her hair in a ponytail.

"So, what is this all about?" Zatanna asked, panting from her run there.

Dick nodded at Ace and mounted the horse.

"Get on," he said, reaching his hand down to her.

Zatanna cautiously took his hand and he pulled her onto Ace so she was sitting behind him. She gulped and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Uh, where are we going?" Zatanna asked "Because I _am_ a Princess so my wellbeing is actually _pretty_ important,"

Dick chuckled as he took hold of the reins.

"Don't worry, Princess, you'll be fine," he said and he cracked the reins.

* * *

Ace trotted out of the city gates and began galloping across the Barren Sands. The Barren Sands was the name given to the desert surrounding the city. It was the space between the countries, settlements and cities of the world. Zatanna was nervous about leaving the city but she trusted Dick for some reason.

Ace came to a steady stop by an oasis. The pool of water was perfectly still with the full moon reflected in it. On the side facing away from the city, there was a small orchard of trees and bushes.

They unmounted and Dick undid Ace's saddle and reins so he could be free for a little bit. Zatanna looked around at the oasis and remembered when her parents would bring her there.

"My mother and father used to bring me here," she said.

"Really? Why'd they stop?" Dick asked, casually picking some berries from a bush and flicking them in the air to catch in his mouth.

"My mother died... I wanted to come but I think it hurt my father too much," Zatanna said.

It had been nearly 10 years since Queen Sindella had passed away from an unknown illness. Since then, Zatanna had been learning to become Queen as soon as she became of age for Stergonaria: 19.

Dick was sat in the sand, looking at the Princess. The desert winds picked up and her hair began floating in the breeze. A berry hit her in the back of her head and she turned around to see Dick with a handful.

"What'cha gonna do, Princess? Hmm?" he teased.

"Oh! I'll show you!" Zatanna said, grabbing a handful of berries off a branch.

They both began pelting each other with the tiny fruit and chased one another. They even splashed through the water. Dick threw one and Zatanna caught it in her mouth, chewing it. She tossed one at him and he caught it between his front teeth. They laughed and sat down to eat the last of the berries they had. Their hands were stained red from squeezing the berries as they chased each other.

Dick washed off his hands in the pool of water before cupping his hands and taking a drink. Zatanna tried to do the same but the water dripped through her fingers before it reached her lips.

"Here," Dick chuckled.

He cupped his hands with her and they worked together to keep the water in as Zatanna took a drink. They lowered their hands and looked at each other. Zatanna's cheeks began to burn and Dick coughed at the sight.

"We, uh, can let go of each other's hands now," Zatanna stammered, quietly.

"Then why are you still holding on?" Dick asked with a smirk and she held her breath.

Zatanna took her hands out of his and lifted them up to her face. For some reason, she couldn't look away from his eyes... those big sapphire blue eyes. She turned her face away and Dick gently turned her to look at him again. He now had one hand cupping her cheek and he then put his other hand on her shoulder. Zatanna put her hand over his on her cheek and leaned into his touch. The moonlight glimmered off the pool of water and reflected back at her, she looked angelic. Zatanna lifted her free hand and put it behind his neck.

"You're beautiful..." Dick couldn't help but whisper to her.

"I never forgot that afternoon we played together... you've just grown since then so I couldn't be sure," Zatanna said, shuffling her knees closer to him.

Dick took his hand off her shoulder and put it on her hip. Zatanna began to get nervous and began breathing heavily. In the end, she made the first move. She wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Together?

**Zatanna's flight suit and glider are the same as Nausicaä's in _Nausicaä of the Valley of the Winds._**

* * *

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Chapter 2:

Together?

Zatanna melted against Dick as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was sweet and gentle and everything Zatanna wanted her first kiss to be. That's right, she was 19 and had never been kissed because all the boys she had known were too scared to kiss the future Queen. Zatanna began floating upwards and out of Dick's arms. He stared at her in wonder as she floated into the air.

"Zatanna... how are you doing that?" he asked.

"It's the power of the L'energia Eolica," she said, her hair floating around her.

Dick got to his feet, took her hands and pulled her back down to Earth. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again. At first, Zatanna returned it but she suddenly remembered she was engaged to somebody else and she opened her eyes. It hurt her but she pushed Dick away. They looked into each other's eyes and tears began to form around the bottom of Zatanna's eyes.

"I-I'm," she stammered, covering her mouth as she began to cry "I'm s-so sorry, Dick," she turned from him "We... we can never see each other again... I'm marrying King Klarion,"

She ran from the oasis and headed back to the city gates. Dick remained by the pool in silence. He sighed, put his hands in his pockets and kicked the sand. He slumped down onto the ground and lay back, looking up at the stars. Dick decided to give her some space before anything happened because, that kiss, it was more than just being swept away in the moment.

* * *

Zatanna slammed the door to her sleeping chambers and dived into bed. She cried into her pillow and pulled her ponytail out so her hair spread around her like a fan. The door opened and Diana Prince, her lady-in-waiting/former nurse, came in. She was like a second mother to her.

"Your Royal Majesty? You're back," Diana said, walking over to her "What's wrong?"

Diana sat on her bed next to her. Zatanna sniffed and looked at her.

"I left the ball early," she sobbed.

"I know you did, sweetie," Diana said.

"That's not what's upsetting... I went with Lord Wayne's adoptive son, Dick Grayson, he took me outside of the city and to the oasis Mom used to take me to," Zatanna cried.

"So, what's wrong?" Diana asked, confused.

"We... we... we..." Zatanna stammered and buried her head in her pillow.

"Zatanna?"

Zatanna suddenly sat up with bloodshot eyes and she hugged her pillow.

"We kissed!" she suddenly shouted.

She fell back with her pillow over her head and she curled up. Diana was surprised at the least.

* * *

_...The next morning..._

Zatanna sat in the dining hall with her father during breakfast. She leaned against her elbow as she lazily stirred her oatmeal around her bowl. She had had a restless night from thinking about Dick.

"Zatanna, darling, what's wrong? You seem unnerved," King Giovanni asked, looking at her with concern.

"It's... nothing... I-I just couldn't sleep," Zatanna said.

"Aw, excited about your engagement?" Giovanni asked and Klarion came in "Speak of the devil, Klarion, how was your first night here?"

"It was... acceptable," Klarion said, taking a seat across from Zatanna "Good morning, my dear,"

"Hello, Klarion," Zatanna said, nonchalantly.

"Well, now, isn't this nice? Klarion, how do you like it here in Stregonaria?" Giovanni asked.

_"Oh, Dad, you're so oblivious," _his daughter thought to herself.

"It doesn't really matter, Giovanni, once Zatanna and I are married, she will move to Übel with me," said Klarion.

"What? The Keeper of the L'energia Eolica _leave_ Stregonaria? Out of the question!" Giovanni exclaimed "That is absolu-"

The sound of Klarion tapping his ring against his glass as he took a drink seemed to drown the King out. Zatanna saw a red pulse come from his ring's ruby and she became suspicious.

"I'm sure it will be fine for Zatanna to move to Übel," said Giovanni.

Zatanna squeezed her spoon and quickly ate several spoonfuls of oatmeal. She gulped down some orange juice and stood up. She looked at her father in hope but he had a blank expression.

* * *

Zatanna climbed to the very top of the tallest palace tower. There was a glider up there she had built years ago. She hadn't been able to fly it for a few weeks since the engagement was decided. Right now, she just needed some air. She pulled her cap on over her black hair and got on her glider. Zatanna released one tether and summoned up a wind using the L'energia Eolica. The glider lifted off but was held back by the second tether. Zatanna put her foot on the propulsion drive and prepared to release the second tether. She released the tether and turned on the propulsion so the glider took her up, high into the sky.

Zatanna reached the continuous wind currents and turned off the propulsion so she really was gliding. She lay down and rested on the leather strap between the 2 handles and held onto the bars to control the glider. She smiled...

...gliding always made her happy.

* * *

Dick sat at his desk and pulled papers out of a pile to sign. He had gotten into a rut where it was routine which is why he could work while thinking of Zatanna. He hoped she wouldn't forget about it... he felt like they had really connected. There was a beep on his intercom and he answered.

"Yes?"

**"Mr. Grayson? There's a phone call on line 2,"** said the receptionist.

Dick pressed line 2 and answered.

"Hello?"

**"D-Dick?"**

"Zatanna?" Dick was astounded "How did you get my number?"

**"Do you know the Old Ruins?"**

"Yes,"

**"Can you get here right now?"**

"'Here'? So, you're already there?" Dick asked "Zatanna, what's going on? Actually, I'm on my way,"

**"Thank you..."**

* * *

Ace came to a stop by the Old Ruins a few miles away from the city. Dick jumped off and looked around. He jumped down from where he was, into a street and began walking through the abandoned city.

"Princess Zatanna?" Dick called.

There was some fast-paced footsteps and he turned around. Zatanna was suddenly in his arms and kissing him.

"You came... you actually came!" she exclaimed in happiness with tears running down her cheeks "Listen, Dick, I think we really connected last night as if we were on a first date! And... I want to try going on a second..."

"What happened to you being engaged?" Dick asked, putting his hands on her hips.

"Something's not right... my father agreed to me moving to Übel with Klarion. He was going to disagree but... he suddenly changed his mind..." Zatanna explained.

"You're pretty much Stregonaria's life force so King Giovanni would _never _allow you to move away as long as you're the Keeper of the L'energia Eolica," he said.

"Exactly and... I think if we find out what's happening then we'll be free to date... if you want," she said "What do you say? Will you go out with m-"

She was interrupted by Dick kissing her. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt overjoyed by it but, in the back of her mind, she had a feeling of foreboding. They pulled away and stepped out of each other's arms.

"Hey, you ever seen the Sun Rose?" Dick asked.

"The what?" Zatanna asked, chuckling.

"Come with me,"

He took her hand and led her up to the highest point of the Old Ruins. Growing all over the place were orange-and-yellow roses that all faced the Sun. She marvelled at them, he picked one and put it in her hair.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sweet Sound of Music

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Chapter 3:

The Sweet Sound of Music

Dick and Zatanna sat down among the Sun Roses and Zatanna lay back as the wind blew around them. Dick looked at her and smiled. He lay back next to her and they looked at the clouds.

"So... does this constitute as our _second _date?" he asked.

Zatanna giggled.

"Dick... What's Circ like?" she asked.

"Asking about my home country? Well... Circ is a lively place. I lived in the Haly's Forest with my mother, father, aunt, uncle and cousin," said Dick, closing his eyes as he remembered "The ground was covered in thick grass and there was a running river with a waterfall you could survive going down..."

"Sounds wonderful. I'd love to see it one day," said Zatanna, curling up to him.

"The trees were perfect for climbing and that's how people got around, by tree," he continued.

"How did you come to Stregonaria?" she asked.

Dick screwed up his face. He put his arm around her and they began to cuddle.

"I don't think we've been together long enough... it's a tragic story," he said.

Zatanna saw the look of dismay on his face and decided to let it go. She didn't want to push him and ruin what they had together. She rested her head on his shoulder and they looked up at the clouds together. All Zatanna could think was she had never been that happy before in her life.

* * *

_...1 month later..._

Zatanna came running to the gazebo wearing a violet dress with a lavender bolero covering her shoulders.

"Look who decided to join us," said Giovanni "You're late, Zatanna,"

"So sorry, Father, I was... cataloging petal samples to see how the plants have... grown since last year," Zatanna said, sitting down and picking up a cup of herbal tea.

"Fascinating," said her father "So, how are the wedding plans coming?"

"They'd be coming along faster but Zatanna never seems to be around," said Klarion.

Zatanna sat up and leaned against the table in anger.

"I'm busy and it's none of your business what I do!" she exclaimed.

"It is if we're going to get married! I don't want you disappearing on me!" Klarion said, standing up.

Zatanna clenched her fists at the sound of them being married and saw her lover hidden in the trees of the garden. She stormed off but dashed round the back.

* * *

Zatanna ran into Dick's arms. He picked her up and swung her around. Zatanna laughed and looked into his eyes. With her hands around the back of his neck, she leaned up and kissed him.

"What are you doing here? You might get caught... we might get caught," she asked but she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

Dick leaned forward and Zatanna was forced to lean back.

"I don't care. I had to see you and you looked desperate to get away from your so-called fiance," said Dick, taking her hands and dipping her as if they were ballroom dancing.

Zatanna laughed, leaned up and kissed him. They were so happy together and just wished they could be public with their relationship. Dick swung her back to her feet and her hair swished around her shoulders. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes peacefully closed.

"There's something definitely wrong with my father," Zatanna said, looking up at him "He agrees to everything Klarion says. More of Klarion's guards are showing up and he's taking more of an interest in what I do. I think Klarion's trying to take control of my life,"

"He definitely wouldn't approve of this," said Dick and he picked her up bridal style "How 'bout it, my love, do you want to get out of here?"

Zatanna laughed.

"I have something to show you!" and she got out of his arms "Come with me!"

She took Dick's hand and led him away.

* * *

Zatanna and Dick ran up a staircase, spiralling upwards. The Princess unlocked the door at the very top and shushed Dick as she opened it. The room they entered was filled with old boxes and pretty much random nicknacks from around the palace.

"What is all this?" Dick asked.

"History," Zatanna said "This room has hundreds of years worth of it. I like looking through all of it. No one knows I come up here though,"

She rummaged through a box and picked up something wrapped in a cloth. She walked back over to Dick and unwrapped it. In her hands was an intricately decorated music box. Zatanna opened the lid and Dick was surprised to hear the tune of Angel's Lullaby.

"I never forgot that song you taught me, my love. Queen Sindella loved hearing me sing it and... King Giovanni made this music box to play the song," she said, winding the key "Dad put it up here when she passed away,"

Zatanna placed the music box on a stack of boxes as the tune played. Dick wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands on his shoulders. They began stepping left to right to the tune and Zatanna rested her head against him with a look of pure peace on her face. Dick rested his head over hears and smiled. The seed of foreboding returned to the future Queen and she began worrying what would happen if Klarion or her father found out about her relationship.

* * *

King Giovanni heard the gentle tune of the music box float on the wind. It made him think of his late wife and how she'd tell Zatanna stories of true love. Giovanni looked over at King Klarion and at the Übel guards surrounding them.

"Is there something wrong, King Giovanni?" Klarion asked.

"Yes... King Klarion, I don't know why I thought my daughter would agree but my eyes have been opened," Giovanni said, getting up from the table "I'm not going to force my daughter to marry you. She doesn't need a husband to be a great ruler. I'm sorry we wasted your time,"

Giovanni began walking away when Klarion tapped his ruby ring against the table.

"Do you really want to do that?" Klarion asked "I'll answer for you, no. King Giovanni, don't you agree your daughter needs a capable husband to rule by her side? Yes, you do. Don't you think we should summon more of my soldiers for security? Yes, we should,"

Giovanni stared into space. His eyes were turning completely black. He blinked and they reverted to their normal state.

"Klarion," he began walking back over to him "I think we need more security, how fast can you get more of your men here?"

"Within hours," said Klarion "And I'll have some guards protect my darling fiance assigned, shall I?"

"Good idea," agreed King Giovanni.


	5. Chapter 4: Security

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Chapter 4:

Security

Zatanna did _not _like the new security when it arrived. They looked like barbarians. Especially the Captain of the Übel Guard, a man by the name of Vandel Savage, with scars across his face. The guard wore dark blue army uniforms with red trimming and heavy black boots. Zatanna couldn't turn the corner without one of Klarion's men being there, watching her. She looked out her bedroom window to see Dick climbing over the palace wall. A guard patrol came by and he had to abort his plan of seeing her that day.

Zatanna sighed and sat by her window, folding her arms and looking out at the palace grounds. The long sleeves of her dress hung outside. Her dress was cut around her shoulders with a trim of metal beads and a white t-shirt underneath to cover her shoulders. The dress itself was grey with a slid up the front to show a white skirt underneath and she wore grey flats with it. The sleeves almost went down to the floor and were cut diagonally to allow her hands movement.

The stupid guards had kept Zatanna away from her love for 3 days! She couldn't even leave her room without the guards posted at the door following her. She got to her feet and went over to her desk. She picked up the Sun Rose Dick had woven into her hair that was now pressed between glass. Zatanna leaned against her desk and held it to her.

Her door was suddenly swung open and she quickly put the pressed flower on the table behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?! I might not have been desent!" the Princess exclaimed.

The guard just blinked at her.

"King Klarion wishes for your company in the gazebo," he said.

"Next time knock first!" Zatanna demanded, crossing her arms.

The guard left and she looked at herself in the mirror. Klarion was becoming quite controlling and she wanted to remind him he was in _her_ *queendom. Zatanna pinned her hair up and put in a silver haircomb decorated with pearls. She looked quite royal if she did say so herself.

* * *

Zatanna walked onto the gazebo with her head held high. Klarion wore a black laurel wreath as a crown and he turned to her.

"Hello, my dear," he said.

Zatanna stopped in her tracks and managed to keep her calm composure. She walked over to him.

"Hello, King Klarion," she said.

"Oh, gentle Zatanna, we are to be married, call me Klarion," said Klarion.

Klarion grabbed the back of her neck and held her still as he kissed her. It was horrible for multiple reasons. A strange feeling appeared in the top of her throat. The feeling ran down her throat and to the left side of her chest. She clenched her teeth as the feeling coiled itself around her heart. Klarion let go and Zatanna fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"What *gasp* was *pant* that?" she stammered between gasps.

"Oh, nothing, we're getting married so it was about time we kissed," Klarion said, walking away.

Zatanna stared at the ground as tears began to drip from her eyes and splash on the stone beneath her. There was something evil about the feeling she felt around her heart. It soon disappeared and she completely forgot about its presence.

An arrow was suddenly shot near her and a note was tied to it. Zatanna unwrapped it from the arrow.

_For 5 minutes every 2 hours the East corner is unguarded. Meet me at the oasis, my love._

Zatanna smiled and wiped her tears away. She turned and saw the guards coming to "protect" her. She quickly got up and ran away from them.

* * *

Zatanna jumped into Dick's arms and he spun her around. They looked at each other with love and she kissed him. He was gentle with her and the polar opposite of Klarion.

"K-Klarion ki-kissed me," Zatanna whimpered "It was horrible,"

Dick held her in his arms and comforted her. They collapsed to their knees and Dick pulled out a picnic basket from nowhere. Zatanna laughed and wiped her eyes. Dick poured some juice into a wine glass and they toasted.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep this up forever but I want to be with you," Zatanna sobbed.

Dick thought about it for a second.

"I think it's time we dig up some dirt on evil King Klarion," he said.

"What should I do?" Zatanna asked.

"Nothing. Just hang in there and I'll tail your so-called fiance around for a day," Dick said "We need to get him out of Stregonaria,"

"Good and then we can truly be together," said Zatanna.

They hooked their arms together and drank from each other's glass. Dick put their glasses aside and gently stroked her cheek.

"You really are beautiful but I think you look even better with your hair down," he said and he pulled her haircomb out.

Zatanna's long black hair fell around her and she looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dick cupped her cheek and brushed her hair from her face. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Zatanna said then covered her mouth "I am... so sorry. It just came out. You don't have to say it ba-"

Dick kissed her and they accidentally fell over in the sand.

"I love you too," he said "I've been worried about how to tell you so I'm glad you said it first,"

They laughed and they rolled onto their backs to look up at the clouds.

* * *

Teekl followed the evil binding Zatanna's heart and watched the Princess and her secret lover by the oasis. It returned to Klarion and showed him what he had observed. Teekl had only just arrived to see them confess their love so hadn't heard their plan yet.

"Teekl, what did you see?" Klarion asked.

_"I love you," Zatanna said then covered her mouth "I am... so sorry. It just came out. You don't have to say it ba-"_

_Dick kissed her and they accidentally fell over in the sand._

_"I love you too," he said "I've been worried about how to tell you so I'm glad you said it first,"_

Klarion tightened his grip on his staff. He had suspected something was wrong with Princess Zatanna but the fact she was with another man...

"She will pay," King Klarion said "No... _he_ will pay... for them both,"

* * *

***Queendom: 1) a country that's royal family goes through the female line before the male. 2) a country that is currently ruled by a Queen but can become a kingdom if a King was crowned.**

**Stregonaria is currently a kingdom because it's ruled by King Giovanni but it will be a queendom when Zatanna is crowned Queen Zatanna.**

**I know, I'm a nerd for knowing that XP**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Chapter 5:

Secrets Revealed

The next day, Zatanna got up early in hope of escaping the guards. She opened her door and found the guards asleep at their post. She snuck out and escaped them for now. Zatanna was walking along the hallway when a Sun Rose fell from the ceiling and landed gracefully in her hand. She looked around and Dick suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hello, my love," he said.

Zatanna hugged him and tears nearly spilled from her eyes. Dick chuckled and gently pushed her away.

"Why are you here, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm here to spy on Klarion to find out something we can use against him," Dick said "Don't worry, I won't get caught,"

"I'll keep my ear out, just in case," Zatanna said.

"Alright, please don't put yourself at risk, for me? Just pay more attention than you're letting on," said Dick, gently kissing her forehead "I love you,"

"I love you too," she said.

They parted ways and Zatanna continued on.

* * *

The future Queen walked out into the courtyard at the front of the palace and was shocked to see what was happening. Some of the Übel guards were putting up a whipping post!

Long ago, whipping posts were used to shackle people down to be whipped. They were thick so people were forced to stretch out their arms to expose their backs more.

Whipping posts were illegal in Stregonaria and had been since her great-great-grandfather's rule. Zatanna feared for the first person to be shackled to it. She looked around and saw her father.

King Giovanni watched the Übelians turn the courtyard into some kind of torture sight. Zatanna ran to him with anger on her face.

"Father! What's going on?! Why are they putting up whipping posts?!" she demanded.

"King Klarion thinks it will be a good idea," said her father.

"For what?! Stregonaria is meant to be a peaceful country! Klarion is a tyrant! I won't marry him!" Zatanna shouted "So, tell the Übelians to leave!"

"NO!" Giovanni suddenly yelled "You **will **marry King Klarion within the next 2 weeks!"

"WHAT?! I WILL NEVER MARRY KLARION! **NEVER!" **Zatanna screamed.

Zatanna ran from him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Dick hid in the rafters of the palace as he tailed King Klarion. He hadn't used his Circian skills for years but it was like riding a bike, you never forget. Klarion sat in the library with Teekl. In his hand was a staff made from charred wood with a ruby on top.

"Show me again, Teekl, show me what Zatanna said," Klarion said.

A red mist appeared above the tiger and it showed Dick and Zatanna at the oasis.

_"I love you," Zatanna said then covered her mouth "I am... so sorry. It just came out. You don't have to say it ba-"_

Klarion clenched his hand around his staff and banged it against the ground. The image of Dick and Zatanna kissing to seal their love disappeared.

"Come, Teekl, we need to put an end to my fiancee's lover," said Klarion.

Dick would have followed but he was too stunned.

_"It's not possible," _he thought _"Klarion... He can't know about me and Zatanna... it's not possible..."_

* * *

Zatanna ran through the palace grounds and into the garden. She ran into the trees and a branch caught onto her woven headband. She pulled it free and continued to run. She came to a stop at the corner of the palace walls and fell to her knees. Things were getting even worse.

"Zatanna?"

Zatanna looked up and saw Dick.

"I told Father I didn't want to marry Klarion and he's forcing me into it," she sobbed "He said the wedding will be within the next 2 weeks,"

Dick got on the ground beside her and cradled her in his arms.

"Klarion knows," he said and Zatanna looked up at him "He got his tiger to spy on us at the oasis and accessed its memories,"

Zatanna covered her mouth and sobbed into him. She loved Dick so much that it hurt to have to hide it from the world. Dick held her close and she just snuggled down against him.

"I'm so in love with you," she whispered.

"I love you so much it hurts when I have to deny it," he said back.

"I hate Klarion so much... I-I don't want to be a Princess anymore," Zatanna sobbed "I don't want to become Queen. I don't want to marry Klarion. I don't want any of this! I just want to be with you... just you,"

Dick held her and began thinking of what it could be like if they ran away together.

* * *

There was an engagement party where Klarion would officially propose to the Princess later that night. Zatanna was forced down the stairs by the brutish guards and she stumbled into the ball room. She didn't hide the fact she was in pain from the situation but was relieved to see Dick's friendly face in the crowd. She saw Klarion waiting for her and he didn't look to keen either. Zatanna stood in front of him and he got on one knee. He held out a black ring with a ruby to her. She was prepared to say 'no' when Klarion stood up.

"I'm sorry, King Giovanni, but there's something you must know," he said "Your daughter is seeing someone else,"

The crowd gasped and the secret lovers went pale.

"What? Who?" Giovanni asked and turned to Zatanna "Princess Zatanna Zatara of Stregonaria!"

Zatanna fell to her knees, crying into her hands. Then she sniffed and got to her feet with a furious expression.

"I'm not marrying King Klarion, Father! I never will! I don't love him! In fact, I _hate _him! He drains the Energy of the Land in each of the Übel countries to strengthen his powers!" she exclaimed "I'm not going to let that happen to Stregonaria!"

"Who are you with?!" Giovanni shouted.

"I can answer that," said Klarion, clapping his hands "Teekl, show us what you saw,"

Teekl ran onto the stage and the red mist appeared above its head.

_"You really are beautiful but I think you look even better with your hair down," he said and he pulled her haircomb out._

_Zatanna's long black hair fell around her and she looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dick cupped her cheek and brushed her hair from her face. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other._

_"I love you," Zatanna said then covered her mouth "I am... so sorry. It just came out. You don't have to say it ba-"_

_Dick kissed her and they accidentally fell over in the sand._

_"I love you too," he said "I've been worried about how to tell you so I'm glad you said it first,"_

People were shocked. Dick Grayson? Lord Bruce Wayne's adoptive son?

"Guards! Arrest Dick Grayson!" Giovanni shouted.

The guests parted from around Dick and the guards surrounded him.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Zatanna shouted, running to him.

She pushed through the guards and ran to him. Dick held her as she cowered in his arms.

"Guards!" Klarion shouted.

Vandel Savage grabbed the back of Zatanna's dress and pulled her away. She fell to the floor and scraped her knee so it bled.

"Zatanna!" Dick exclaimed.

Vandel tried to hold him back but Dick grabbed his sword. He pointed the sword at the guards as he backed away to Zatanna. He reached down and helped Zatanna to her feet. Zatanna held onto him as they steadily began walking towards the door.

"I don't want to be Princess! I don't want to become Queen! I'm sick of being royalty!" she shouted "I'm leaving with Dick!"

"Zatanna!" Giovanni shouted.

"You sure?" Dick whispered to Zatanna.

"More than anything," she whispered back.

"Count Vertigo!" Klarion suddenly yelled.

A sword suddenly met with the one Dick held and a man in a green cloak appeared. Zatanna held onto her true love tighter and Dick tightened his grip around her. They both glared at the guards around them. Dick took his eyes off Count Vertigo for a moment and a sword was put against his neck from behind.

"Let go of him, Princess Zatanna, or I'll kill him," said Count Vertigo.

Zatanna, with tears in her eyes, backed away from her lover and guards took hold of Dick. She tried to go to him but she was pushed to the ground.

"Take him to the dung-" before King Giovanni could finish the word 'dungeon' Klarion tapped his ring "Actually, take that... that... _playboy_ to the whipping post!"

"NO!" Zatanna screamed and she got to her feet "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! DICK!"

"It'll be okay, Zatanna!" Dick called to her as he was led away "I love you!"

"I love you too," she called back and fell to her knees with tears running down her face.

* * *

**Busted**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Pain and Suffering

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Chapter 6:

Pain and Suffering

The guards took Dick's shirt off and shackled him to the whipping pole. People crowded around to see what was going to happen. Vandel took a whip and hit it against Dick's back. He yelled in pain as it continued. Zatanna pushed through the crowd and gasped in horror. Dick's back was already covered in deep cuts and blood.

"NO!" she screamed.

Zatanna ran forward and got in the way of the whip. It wrapped all the way around her and tour at her as it was pulled back. She dropped to the floor with cuts and blood around her.

"ZATANNA!" Dick shouted.

Zatanna curled up in pain and passed out.

* * *

Zatanna opened her eyes and she couldn't move. There were bandages around her and they were stiff with blood.

"Princess Zatanna! You're awake," said Diana, running over to her with a damp cloth "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" Zatanna asked as Diana undid a bandage around her arm and washing it with the cloth.

"You got between a whipping," said Diana.

"Dick! Is he okay?" Zatanna asked with worry.

Diana looked away before answering.

"He was left outside all night after he was whipped. He was put in the dungeon the next morning," she said "Klarion's completely taken over,"

Zatanna got to her feet and stumbled to the window against Diana's protests. She looked outside and gasped in shock. The once beautiful garden was now an army camp with Übelian soldiers.

"How long have I been out?" Zatanna asked as tears began trickling down her face.

"3 days," said Diana "Klarion wants to marry you as soon as you wake-up,"

"Then don't tell him I'm conscious," said Zatanna, taking a cloak from her wardrobe "I'm going to sneak off to see Dick,"

She put the cloak over her nightgown and did the clasps to keep it around her like a dress. The cloak was red with a gold trim and a hood. She pulled the hood up and quickly left her room.

* * *

Dick was leaning against the bars of his cell. Klarion was throwing more and more people in the dungeon for as little as not showing him respect. Someone came walking down the stairs to them. Dick looked up to see a woman in a red cloak with a gold trim. She got on her knees on the other side of the bars and looked into Dick's eyes. He couldn't see her face because of the hood but he could see her sky-blue eyes.

"Zatanna?" he whispered and she nodded "You're awake!"

"Ssh! No one else knows," Zatanna hushed "How are you?"

"My back hurts like no body's business and I think I might have pneumonia from being outside all night," Dick said, coughing.

"Oh... my love... I'm so sorry this happened to you... this is all my fault," she sobbed.

Dick reached through the bars and cupped her cheek. Zatanna leaned into his touch with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's not," Dick said "It's mine... I should have said no but I followed my heart,"

"I love you... so much," wept Zatanna "I'll never regret our time together,"

"Neither will I," he said.

"Dick, lift your shirt so I can see your back," she said "I'll use the L'energia Eolica to heal you,"

Dick pulled the back of his t-shirt up to his neck to reveal deep wounds with blood still dripping from them. Zatanna reached her hands through the bars and small circling clouds began to form around her hands. She put them to his back and Dick cringed at the pain. She moved her hands up and down his back and the cuts began to heal up. Dick yelled out in pain as the cold air stung his wounds. After a second, it became relieving as his wounds healed up. Zatanna removed her hands and his back was covered in freshly healed scars.

"Thanks, Zatanna, that feels better," Dick said and he coughed from illness.

Zatanna put her cloud-covered hands to his temples and his internal temperature began to return to normal. Dick sighed in relief and looked at his true love.

"We need to leave," Zatanna said.

"I'll need to escape first then we can leave Stregonaria," he said "We need a plan,"

* * *

Zatanna continued to wear a hood and Diana said she was a nurse she brought in to care for the Princess. The excuse for her wearing a hood was she was foreign and a part of her culture. They spread the rumour Princess Zatanna's wounds were infected and her life was on the line. With "Zatanna" at death's door, she took on the identity of Zorina.

Zorina went down to the dungeons with food and water for the prisoners. They thanked her through the bars and she came to Dick last. While she passed him a bowl of cold soup, she passed him a note as well.

"I love you," Zorina whispered to him.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Dick watched her walk away before looking at the note. He smiled and ripped up the paper to destroy the evidence.

"That's my girl," he said.

* * *

Dick was sitting in his cell, marking another day off to make it 7 days. Some Übelian guards opened the cage door and pulled him to his feet.

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"King Klarion is going to pass your punishment for being with Princess Zatanna," said one of them.

They shackled his wrists together and led him out of the dungeons.

* * *

King Klarion sat on the throne and Dick was brought in. The guards pushed him down so he was kneeling before Klarion.

"Richard John Grayson, son of the late John and Mary Grayson, ward of Lord Bruce Wayne, you are charged with treason against the Stregonarian crown," said Klarion "I here by sentence you to execution by hanging to be carried out in 3 days time,"

Dick kept his face stoic and thought back to the note Zatanna had smuggled him.

_Klarion is going to sentence you to hanging in 3 days. You'll be busted out then._

He hid his smirk as they led him back to the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

**I want to focus on my other stories so I'm going to wrap this one up soon. Hopefully it won't be rushed, I'm just going to focus on it more.**

* * *

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Chapter 7:

The Beginning of the End

_Queen Sindella sat on her throne with her 4-year-old daughter on her lap. Princess Zatanna looked up at her with big eyes._

_"Momma, will I ever find true love like you and Daddy?" she asked._

_Queen Sindella laughed and hugged her child._

_"I'm sure you'll find your Prince some day," she said "And you'll rule Stregoneria together,"_

_Princess Zatanna giggled as her mother put the Queen's Crown on her head._

Zatanna woke-up at her desk. She looked at the maps and plans for her lover's jail break. She yawned, got to her feet and looked out the window. The Übelian soldiers were doing army drills and trampling the flowers. Zatanna put her hand over her heart as the feeling returned. Something wrapped around her heart. The L'energia Eolica was fading from her which could only happen if the Energy of the Land was dying. Klarion was killing Stregoneria!

* * *

King Giovanni sat on his throne, rubbing his temples. Something was very wrong but he couldn't figure it out. He looked at the Queen's Throne and thought of his late wife.

"Oh, Sindella, what can I do?" Giovanni asked, looking to the heavens for an answer.

He began thinking of the song Zatanna used to sing but no one knew where she learned it.

_I was never alive_

_'Til the day I was blessed with you_

_When I hold you late at night_

_I know what I was put here to do_

_I turn off the world and listen to you sigh_

_And I will sing my angel's lullaby_

He sat back in his throne and thought of the words...

"'Til the day I was blessed with you..." he said and thought of Zatanna when she was born.

_Queen Sindella was laying in bed with a bundle in her arms. King Giovanni sat on the edge of the bed and looked into the bundle. A little pink baby girl with silky black hair and delicate long eyelashes was asleep in her mother's arms. The baby hiccuped and woke-up. She opened her eyes for the first time and reached up, her pudgy hands grasping for Queen Sindella's blonde hair. King Giovanni opened his hand to reveal a bracelet that looked like three strands of plaited gold and an emerald imbedded in it. He put the bracelet on the baby girl's wrist and she looked at her parents with sparkling eyes. She was beautiful... she was Princess Zatanna._

"What am I doing? I can't make my little girl marry someone she doesn't know and exacute the man she loves," King Giovanni said with his head in his hand.

Giovanni looked up when King Klarion walked in with Teekl.

"Hello, King Giovanni," Klarion said "The wedding is coming along,"

"About that, Klarion, my daughter doesn't love you but loves Dick Grayson," Giovanni said "and now she's in a coma,"

"Well... that's too bad,"

Klarion's ring glowed and Giovanni felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen. He fell out of the King's Throne and fell to the floor. He fell down the steps and to Klarion's feet.

* * *

Zatanna was getting dressed when the door was flung open. She hurriedly pulled her sleeve over her shoulder and backed away to do the ribbon behind her back. Klarion walked in with his Übelian guards and smirked at her.

"You're meant to be in a coma," he said.

"GET OUT! I'M GETTING DRESSED!" Zatanna screamed, pulling the ribbon behind her back "GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"

Klarion just looked at her. One day he'd need an heir to his empire and Teekl's powers of clairvoyance showed Zatanna would bare him a son.

"Execute her lover. Now!" he ordered.

"NO!" Zatanna cried "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The Übelian guards took hold of her by her arms and pulled her forward to be at Klarion's feet. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes but he just smirked at her.

"You better do as I say, woman, or you'll end up like your father," Klarion warned her.

"My father? What did you do with my father?!" Zatanna shouted as she was led out "What did you do?!"

Klarion clenched his fist around a ball of red light and Zatanna stopped struggling. Her heart was pounding and her throat was so dry she couldn't speak.

* * *

Across Stregoneria, the sky dimmed, storm clouds swirled, crops died and rivers ran dry. Poeple ran for their lives as natural disasters occurred. The seas around the Stregonerian cost crashed against the cliffs. Wild animals became vicious and bloodthirsty rather than stay away from humans. Tamed animals became restless and unruly. Birds migrated away and animals went into hibernation. The Energy of the Land was being altered. Something was very wrong...

Princess Zatanna, Keeper of the L'energia Eolica, was in trouble.


	9. Chapter 8: The End

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Chapter 8:

The End

Dick was led from the dungeon out to the courtyard to be hung. He struggled against the executors more and more as they neared the noose. He looked about for help only to see Zatanna, near death, being led out in a wedding dress by Klarion.

"This will happen to you if you don't obey me!" Klarion declared.

Zatanna seemed thin as if she was starved and her cheeks were hollow. Her eyes were dead like ice and her... presence seemed to have been taken as if she wasn't there. As if she was an empty corpse of herself. It was the L'energia Eolica. It was draining her life to keep itself going to save Stregoneria.

"Zatanna..." Dick gasped at the dreadful sight of her.

They led him up the platform and to the noose. At that moment, he felt like there was no hope... as if he was really going to die... as if Klarion had won. When the hangman reached up to the noose to put around Dick's head but the wind blew it out of reach. Dick looked at Zatanna. She was hunched over like a being whose soul is lost as if she were a living marionette that's strings weren't being pulled.

The noose began floating directly upwards but it seemed to be held up by something. There was a laugh and Zatanna suddenly went completely limp. A pulse check proved she was dead. There was another laugh and wind began to blow in Dick's face right in front of him. It was strange to say but the coldness on his lips somehow made him feel he was... being kissed. He felt someone cup his face in her hands and he recognized the touch. Out of thin air, Zatanna appeared, floating in front of him and kissing him. Everyone saw her and Dick pulled her into his arms, her clothing and hair flowing around her.

"My love," she said after pulling away and she wrapped her arms around his neck "I feel so free. As if I'm one with the L'energia Eolica,"

She gracefully jumped away from him and he got a better look at her. She was a pale dim pink overcoat with only the middle button done over a dark blue dress with very ruffles underneath. She had no footwear and she wore a silver band around her head. Zatanna walked over to her body. Her sickly thin, drained, body. She waved her hand over it and her corpse regained its health.

Everyone was so confused. Was she dead? A ghost? What was she? Klarion stared at her in shock before shaking his head and getting up.

"I get it now. You're not the_Keeper_ of the L'energia Eolica, you _are _the L'energia Eolica," he said.

_The L'energia Eolica, the Energy of the Land, the Life of Stregoneria. A being whose very life force makes Stregoneria thrive. The L'energia Eolica was never a power... it was always the True Leader of Stregoneria. In the event the L'energia Eolica dies without an heir, it will rise as what they truly are... Air. The Ancient Stregonerians... the Air Elementals._

"Get... out... of... _my_... queendom," Zatanna said and the winds picked up.

The Übelian guards ran for it and Dick's shackles opened. He walked towards his true love and tried to reach her but the winds were getting stronger. Zatanna was curled up in midair and Dick tried to grab her arm but his hand went right through her.

"Zatanna!" he shouted.

Zatanna remained still, a storm brewing directly above them. Klarion was cowering with Teekl by his side. Zatanna uncurled and glared down at him with glowing eyes.

"Klarion Bleak. You have drained the Energy of the Land from many countries. Your actions have caused this world to suffer," she said, the sound of thousands behind hers "For your crime, I shall take your power!"

A small tornado began to form around all of them and Dick clawed at the ground to stay put. Klarion began to scream as different coloured energy was ripped out of his heart, up his throat and out of his mouth. He fell to the ground as a frail old man with long white hair and no energy to move. Teekl went from a proud tiger to a small tabby to a stone statue of itself.

Across the lands of the Übel empire, life was reborn. The people awoke as if from a dream. The plants regained life and the sky brightened. It was like a storm cloud had finally passed.

Dick started yelling Zatanna's name with all his might and began making his way back to her. She was becoming something of pure hatred and rage. This wasn't the girl he'd fallen in love with.

"Zatanna!" Dick exclaimed and, this time, he managed to grab her arm.

Zatanna began seeing visions of the past. All the good in her life summed up in a few seconds. Then she began seeing visions of her future. Marrying Dick, ruling Stregoneria, teaching her own children the song Dick taught her. It all slipped away. If she killed Klarion, she'd lose her future.

The winds finally died down and Dick held Zatanna in his arms. She was crying. They leaned back to look at each other.

"I love you," she said but she sounded far away.

As if the winds of time were reversing and the world was renewed. Klarion's tampering with the destiny of the world was undone. Zatanna kissed her lover and he held her in his arms. Dick loved her so much.

"Goodbye... I have to return to Stregoneria as its life force. I'm sorry to have to leave you but it must be done," she said as she floated out of his arms.

"No, Zatanna! I love you! Please! Don't go!" Dick begged her "Please... I need you,"

Zatanna, floating above the ground, took his hands in hers and held them between them.

"I love you too. I'll visit, I promise, but I must save my queendom! I'll be back, my love, we have a future together and I've seen it..." she said, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Dick kissed her and she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Next up the epilogue  
**


	10. Epilogue: Aftermath

Zatanna: Princess of the Wind

Epilogue:

Aftermath

Klarion remained a weak old man and was thrown into the dungeon. The statue of Teekl was smashed to pieces and was grownded into dust. Zatanna returned and was crowned Queen Zatanna. Since the Queen was rarely around, she made Dick her second-in-command of the queendom and he was made the Lord of Stregoneria. They did eventually marry and it was a beautiful midsummer day, at the age of 24, when Zatanna return to him.

Lord Richard was walking down the corridor of the palace with advisors telling him problems and how to deal with them. Out of no where, Queen Zatanna appeared and threw herself into her husband's arms.

"Queen Zatanna!" the advisors exclaimed, bowing.

"Zatanna, it's wonderful to see you again!" Dick exclaimed, spinning her around.

Zatanna's attire had changed over the past few years. She now wore a white dress with the silky top layer of the dress attached to her wrists. Her hair went nearly to the floor and disappeared into thin air. On this occasion, she seemed more visible than usual.

"Dick, I have wonderful news!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"What is it, my love?" Dick asked her.

"We've been trying to produce an heir, right?" she said "Well, I'm pregnant!"

Dick was overjoyed at the news and held her in his arms.

* * *

8 months later, Zatanna gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The people were overjoyed by the new princess. She was named Robyn Mary Grayson, two names close to Dick's heart. Princess Roe gained a little sister, Princess Hailey Sindella Grayson, a few years later. Zatanna returned to see her daughters as much as possible until she'd stick around for days on end. At the age of 18, Roe took her mother's place as the L'energia Eolica and became queen.

Dick and Zatanna lived long and happy lives together. They were grandparents, great-grandparents and great leaders. They, naturally, passed away but their spirits lived on as the North and South winds that clashed into each other at the oasis where most of their rendezvous' occurred.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucked.  
**


End file.
